


Good Morning

by Shuppet



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makoto's hands, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert, early mornings just got better, grumbling, i think, some fluff anyway, struggling with self control, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuppet/pseuds/Shuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comes to wake you up in the morning for school, and it doesn't go quite as he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I've been really into the anime adaption of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (and it's second season, Free! Eternal Summer). That's where this came from in part. Secondly, it was inspired by this post on tumblr: http://makochantachibanana.tumblr.com/post/92262731925/enjoy-good-morning-eh-you-are-still-sleepy-no. Thirdly, this is really quite short and I just wrote it up this morning because the inspiration was thick in the air man. Fourth, I wrote this imaging the reader to be female, but I don't think I made the reader explicitly female actually, so I think this could work from a man's point of view as well perhaps? But let me know if you find otherwise. Fifth, I rated teen just to be safe. Sixth, sorrynotsorry and I hope you enjoy~

You were trying to stay asleep in your bed, obstinately fighting the morning light that was pushing its way through your curtains. You’d never been a morning person – rather, you’ve always been very stubborn about waking up in the AM hours. You were definitely not one to wake easily either, which made being on time to school a bit of a chore. Luckily, you had someone to make mornings a little more bearable. 

“Oi?” You heard Makoto call your name as he let himself in through your home, so you turned over in your bed to face away from your bedroom door. 

“Good morning,” he announced, probably standing at your bedroom door. You let out a short groan in response. “Eh? You’re still sleepy?” Another small grunt escaped your lips as you pulled your blanket over your face. “No, you can’t, we’ll be late again.” You could hear him take a couple steps into your room. Like other mornings, he was going to try to force you out of bed.

“Just five more mintes,” you moaned from beneath your blankets, the words coming out slurred from your sleepy state and muffled by the covers.

“Hm? Five more minutes?” Makoto had somehow deciphered what you’d said, but he didn’t seem willing to comply. “Not that again. You said that and fell asleep yesterday and the day before.” You whimpered, burying your face into your pillow, but you could practically hear Makoto shaking his head as he said, “it’s no use making those sounds, it’s not going to work today.” You listened, more awake now than before, as you made out the sound of Makoto sliding open your closet door and pulling some clothes from the rack. You scooted farther away from him in your bed but turned onto your back to peer at him from over the edge of your bedspread. 

He walked over, smiling when he saw your just barely opened eyes, and set your clothes neatly on the desk by your bed. “Here, hurry up and change into your clothes. Let’s go together.” You yanked your blanket back over your head, only to have it pulled back down. Your eyes opened enough to glare up at Makoto, who was reaching for your hand to pull you up.

You grabbed his wrist before he could grab you, surprising him as you pulled him down, hard onto your bed. “Oh!” he grunted in surprise, falling on top of you. The bed squeaked under the added weight, but the sound was drowned out by the wet noises of Makoto’s mouth moving against yours. Your fingers that had been wrapped around his wrist were now spread out beside your head between the sheets and Makoto’s own hand, much larger and stronger than yours. Your other fingers entangled themselves in his now messy green locks, and though he tried to lift his body off of yours, you kept pulling him down. 

He moaned your name into your lips, causing you to smile. He broke his lips away from yours, and you settled for kissing down his jawline while he took a couple breaths. “We can’t do this, not right now,” he whispered, his breath hot as it plumed out against your neck and shoulder. You could feel him putting his weight on one arm so that he could push the covers between you down and off the bed. You knew he still wanted you to get up and get dressed, but you let him rid the bed of its blankets anyway, because the second they were gone you wrapped your legs tight around his waist, practically lifting yourself off the bed and into him. He grunted again, this time lowering himself so that you were pressed once more between his body and then bed, this time with nothing but your clothes separating you. 

Again he whispered your name, raising goose bumps up and down your body, before crashing his lips back onto yours. This time it was your turn to moan into his lips as his hands gripped your thighs at his sides. You rolled your hips against his waist, earning you another hard kiss as a godly, deep sound rumbled from the back of Makoto’s throat. 

“You’re making this so hard,” he growls against your lips, adding your name before kissing you again. “This is what you want,” he says between hot kisses, “first thing in the morning,” he huffs for breath as you roll your hips hard against him again, “and how am I supposed to say no, to you?” He runs his hands up your thighs and over the curves of your hips, sending fire through your body, and for a minute you think he’s actually going to give in. 

“The things I would do to you right now,” he says, and his voice is so low and rasping that it sends a chill down your spine and you arch your back to press closer to him, “if we didn’t have somewhere to be.” 

You kiss him again, hard, shutting him up. You didn’t want to go to school. You never wanted to leave your bed. All you wanted was his beautiful hands on your body, his hot mouth on yours, his strong, muscular body pinning yours beneath him. Your grip on his hair tightened, and a moan ripped from his chest as you once more rotated your pelvis up against his. You could feel the heat starting to pool in your lower stomach, and you knew that he must have been struggling to keep from pounding you into your mattress right then and there. “Later,” he just barely manages, kissing down your neck where he knows it makes your knees weak. “Later, I promise,” and his words combined with the unbelievable way he’s kissing the groove between your neck and your collarbone with his open, warm mouth makes your legs give in. You fall back onto your bed and your grip on his hair loosens until your hand, too, falls back to the bed. He doesn’t stop working on your neck though, and you moan his name as you strain your head away from him to give him better access because God, oh God, does he know how to use that mouth of his. 

Finally, he whispers that he loves you against your neck, and his breath is still so warm and heavenly against your skin that you think it isn’t fair when he lifts himself off of you and offers you his hand. “Come on,” he says with his usual, heart melting smile. “We really are going to be late for sure now.”


End file.
